B Who I Want 2 B
[[Archivo:B_Who_I_Want_2_B.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Soejima Shigenori.]] B Who I Want 2 B (Ser Quien Quiero Ser) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 13 de octubre de 2015 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas en YouTube. Intérpretes: Amuro Namie y Hatsune Miku V4Xβ Música y Arreglos: SOPHIE Letra y Manipulación Vocal: Mitchie M *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *_genic Letra *Kanji y Romaji por Joseph. Kanji= If you think I need you boy You clearly made a big mistake 独りじゃいられないのはあなた 私だけのユリシスを求める All my friends keep asking me, on the daily All the boys in Tokyo Town, must be crazy 'Cause half thos guys are chasing me I'm like maybe cos they couldn't give me that I don't need, don't need anyone to be who I want to be, I'm the only one 理想を仮想で夢見るモードのTokyo Pygmalion When you first saw me around Dressin up and getting down (Down in the club with all my friends laughing) Fashion boys and millionaires かわしたわ　みんな　コピーキャット All my friends keep asking me, are you happy? Happy as a girl can be, are you happy I'm actually ecstatic, I'm so happy 自由さえまどえば I don't need, don't need anyone to be who I want to be, I'm the only one 理想を仮想で夢見るモードのTokyo Pygmalion I don't need, don't need anyone to do what I want to do, I'm the only one Now I'm not saying I don't want what you're giving But you couldn't give me that I don't need, don't need anyone to do what I want to do 夢縛るなら街もあなたもバビロン I don't need, don't need anyone to be who I want to be, I'm the only one 理想を仮想で夢見るモードのTokyo Pygmalion It's not because I want you to hold my hand And it's not because I need someone to understand And it's definitely not cos (I don't need, don't need anyone to do what I want to do, I'm the only one) Now I'm not saying I don't want what your giving (It's just that) But you couldn't give me that |-| Romaji= If you think I need you boy You clearly made a big mistake Hitori ja irarenai nowa anata Watashi dake no YURISHISU wo motomeru All my friends keep asking me, on the daily All the boys in Tokyo Town, must be crazy 'Cause half thos guys are chasing me I'm like maybe cos they couldn't give me that I don't need, don't need anyone to be who I want to be, I'm the only one Risou wo kasou de yumemiru MOODO no Tokyo Pygmalion When you first saw me around Dressin up and getting down (Down in the club with all my friends laughing) Fashion boys and millionaires Kawashita wa minna KOPII KYATTO All my friends keep asking me, are you happy? Happy as a girl can be, are you happy I'm actually ecstatic, I'm so happy Jiyuu sae madoeba I don't need, don't need anyone to be who I want to be, I'm the only one Risou wo kasou de yumemiru MOODO no Tokyo Pygmalion I don't need, don't need anyone to do what I want to do, I'm the only one Now I'm not saying I don't want what you're giving But you couldn't give me that I don't need, don't need anyone to do what I want to do Yume shibaru nara machi mo anata mo BABIRON I don't need, don't need anyone to be who I want to be, I'm the only one Risou wo kasou de yumemiru MOODO no Tokyo Pygmalion It's not because I want you to hold my hand And it's not because I need someone to understand And it's definitely not cos (I don't need, don't need anyone to do what I want to do, I'm the only one) Now I'm not saying I don't want what your giving (It's just that) But you couldn't give me that |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería A1sz90UhY+L.jpg|Portada de la revista DTM. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en la página de Amuro Namie. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Sin traducción